Daily Digs Silly Seniors
by hatchet.chef
Summary: Lindsay & Dakota crush on a senior name Chris but later discover he has a girlfriend.


Dakota and Lindsay walk into the cafe.

"Hey look it's that senior!" Lindsay points.

"Oh yeah!" Dakota says looking at Chris.

Cari walks by them.

"Hey buddies." Cari says.

"Hey what's going on?" Lindsay asks.

"Nothing much. What's up with you?" Cari asks.

"Looking at that cute senior." Dakota says in a dreamy voice.

"Chris?" Cari asks in a rude tone.

"Aww that name is so cute!" Dakota says.

"EEP!" Lindsay says.

"Uh..whatever. It's not going to work out." Cari says.

"Why?" Lindsay asks.

"He doesn't like blondes?" Dakota asks sadly.

Chris comes by Cari.

Chris kisses her cheek.

"Hey babe." Chris says.

Dakota and Lindsay look at eachother with blank faces.

"Hey sweetie." Cari says hugging him.

"I'm going to football practice. Later." Chris says walking off.

"So you guys are friends with me just to hit on my boyfriend?" Cari asks.

"No I sware! If I knew you guys were dating I wouldn't like him!" Lindsay explains.

"He's still cute..." Dakota says playing with her hair.

Lindsay slaps Dakota on her shoulder.

"I see how it is." Cari says giving them the evil eye and walks off.

"Greeeat!" Lindsay says facepalming.

"She didn't awnser my question about him liking blondes.." Dakota says.

"Stop." Lindsay says.

Cari walks over to Izzy, Heather, and Tyler.

"Hey we have a trader in our group." Cari says.

"Who?" Izzy asks.

"Lindsay and her little sister Dakota." Cari explains.

"But why? Lindsay is too innocent." Tyler says in a dreamy voice.

Cari punches Tyler in the eye.

Tyler falls.

Izzy and Heather help Tyler up.

"They're both trying to take away Chris from me! Lets fake friend them! Follow me." Cari winks.

They nod.

Cari leads the way to a secret place.

"I wonder what Cari is going to do." Lindsay sighs.

"Is she going to tell Chris we like him?" Dakota asks.

"I don't like him anymore!" Lindsay pouts.

"I do! He's so cute!" Dakota says.

"Do you want to get beat up?" Lindsay asks.

"By who?" Dakota asks.

"CARI!" Lindsay shouts.

"Why would she beat me up?" Dakota asks.

"Because you like her boyfriend!" Lindsay explains.

"Well then..I guess i'll secretly like him." Dakota winks.

Lindsay facepalms and nods.

Cari, Tyler, Izzy, and Tyler walk out from the secret place.

"You guys got it?" Cari asks.

They nod.

Tyler walks up to Lindsay.

"Hey you look really pretty today." Tyler lies.

"Aww really? Thanks!" Lindsay says blushing.

Cari tries not to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Lindsay asks.

Cari walks off with Izzy and Heather.

"I'm sorry.." Tyler says.

"It's okay." Lindsay says.

The bell rings.

"Ugh great I have to go to math.." Dakota facepalms.

"I know right I hate math. Aren't we moving seats today?" Lindsaya sks as she walks with Dakota to math.

Dakota nods.

They both enter math class.

"Dakota! You,Lindsay, and Noah sit on that table on the right!" The math teacher demands.

They sit in their seat.

Dakota taps Noahs shoulder.

"Heeeey! You're that book guy!" Dakota says.

Noah sighs.

"Yes. Yes I am." Noah says putting away his book.

"Oh my gosh you're human!" Dakota says excited.

"Dakota he's just really smart." Lindsay says.

"If he's smart than why doesn't he have a college degree?" Dakota asks.

"Because i'm still in high school." Noah says.

"OH! That's why were all in class?" Dakota asks.

"Nooo were here to get sales on lipgloss." Noah says sarcasticlly.

"OH MY GOSH REALLY!" Dakota cheers.

"REALLY?" Lindsay asks.

"Noah! Stop flirting with the two young ladies!" The math teacher yells.

"This is not even close to flirting.." Noah facepalms.

"Oooh who's the girls you're flirting with?" Dakota asks.

Noah slams his head on the table.

"Really?" Lindsay whispers.

"Wait..I have a feeling she ment us.." Dakota figures out.

"CAN I PLEASE MOVE MY SEAT?" Noah yells.

"No." The teacher refuses.

"Damn Dakota can't you think?" Lindsay asks.

"About what?" Dakota asks.

"Okay nevermind so Noah what's up?" Lindsay asks.

"Trying to figure out why Bella picked Edward and not Jacob." Noah says reading his book.

"Because she's a dirty slut. End of story." Lindsay says slapping his book out of his hand.

Noah pouts.

"Today is a lovely day...for a pop quiz!" The teacher says giving the class a pop quiz.

"Oh this is easy!" Lindsay says doing her test.

Dakota just writes her name.

Lindsay turns in her test.

"Noah can I copy you?" Dakota asks.

"No." Noah says turning in his test.

Dakota shrugs and writes down random awnsers.

Dakota turns in the test.

"Noah! On question 4 was X negative?" Lindsay asks.

"You had to divide." Noah awnsers.

"Work on your homework you snot nose children!" The teacher says as she searches porn on her computer.

Noah works on his homework.

"Hey you wanna work together?" Lindsay asks.

"Sure." Noah smiles.

"Wait! It's a trap!" Dakota says.

"What?" Noah asks.

"The teacher is going to get us in trouble for doing our homework at school! Homework is made for homes!" Dakota said scared.

Noah and Lindsay roll their eyes and work on their homework together.

Dakota sighs.

"Teacher! Can I go potty!" Dakota asks.

The teacher nods.

Dakota walks out of the class and goes to the bathroom.

Dakota sees Tyler talking to Cari.

"Heeeey buddies!" Dakota says happily.

"Oh hey." Cari says faking a smile.

"Are we having a bathroom party?" Dakota asks.

"Actually no. I was about to leave. See ya!" Cari was leaving.

"Bye!" Dakota friendly waves.

"Dakota listen I can't tell you what I have to do." Tyler sighs.

"What?" Dakota asks.

"If I tell you i'll get blackmailed.." Tyler sighs.

"I promise I won't tell!" Dakota begs.

Tyler bits his lip.

"Cari is trying to turn me, Izzy, and Heather against you guys." Tyler admits.

"What about Alejandro and Gwen?" Dakota asks.

"That's who Cari is going to see right now." Tyler says.

"We have to follow her and see what she's going to say!" Dakota says.

"No! I already know. She's going to tell lies saying you're a cheater and whore and stuff." Tyler tells.

"That's impossible! People are just so rude these days!" Dakota pouts.

"I know. Just rememeber i'll be on your guys side." Tyler says patting Dakotas head.

"Yay! Do you like Lindsay?" Dakota asks.

"Not like that...Cari wants me to pretend to like her so if we date I break her heart. I really don't want to. I hope Lindsay doesn't fall for me!" Tyler frowns.

"Kay kay! I won't tell!" Dakota says zipping her lips.

"Thanks!" Tyler says walking off.

Dakota stares at the wall.

"I forgot what I was doing.." Dakota sighs.

Dakota walks back to class.

"Lindsaaaaaay! Do you like anyone huh?" Dakota asks while winking.

"Uh. No?"Lindsay says weirdly.

"Are you sure?" Dakota winks.

Noah leans next to Lindsay and whispers.

"Is she always like this?" Noah asks.

"I'm afraid so." Lindsay replies.

"I'm right here!" Dakota says sadly.

"I don't like anyone, why ask?" Lindsay asks.

"Because Tyler told me that he's pretending to like you because Cari wants us to have no friends. It's for revenge and blackmail. But shh it's a secret." Dakota whispers.

"Been there, done that. I'll help you guys." Noah offers.

"Thanks!" Dakota says hugging Noah.

"No." Noah says backing away.

"Well thats rude.." Dakota says sadly.

The bell rings.

"Cari is so not going to do this! Were ditching. Lets go!" Lindsay commands.

Lindsay grabs Dakota and Noah to find Cari.

Lindsay runs into Cari.

"Yo! Why are you doing this?" Lindsay asks.

Alejandro,Izzy,Heather,Tyler, and Gwen come out from behind Cari,

"Hi Alejandro!" Dakota cheers.

"Hey girl!" Alejandro winks.

Cari slaps Alejandro,

"I ment, I don't talk to weirdos." Alejandro says looking away.

Dakota gasps.

"He just called me weird! That's an insult!" Dakota says sadly.

"Cari I don't like Chris anymore stop your crap!" Lindsay says.

"But Dakota likes Chris." Cari says.

"Huh?" Dakota asks.

"Dakota! Stop crushing on her boyfriend!" Lindsay yells.

"Okay fine! I don't like Chris anymore! I'm sorry!" Dakota apologizes.

"Can we all be friends again? Please?" Lindsay begs.

Cari looks at Lindsay and fake hugs her.

"Sure." Cari lies.

"Oh good! Now I can be myself!" Tyler cheers.

Gwen throws banana peels at everyones face.

"YAY!" Gwen cheers.

Everyone laughs.

"You guys want to go to 7-11?"Lindsay asks.

Everyone agrees.

They ditch to 7-11.

"Hey Cari! Do you want me to buy you anything?" Heather asks.

"No thanks." Cari responds.

"There's no books here." Noah sighs.

"I can't find anything that would be good for a prank." Gwen says looking around.

"Hey Dakota do you want me to buy you some cotton candy?" Alejandro asks.

"Oooh! I love cotton candy!" Dakota cheers.

Alejandro buys cotton candy and eats it with Dakota.

Tyler gives Lindsay a lollipop.

"Thanks." Lindsay blushes.

"No problem! That's what friends are for!" Tyler says.

"I'm so glad were all friends." Cari fakes.

Everyone agrees.

"Listen Cari the whole Chris thing was a misunderstanding. I really am sorry." Lindsay apologizes.

"Me too." Dakota apologizes.

"It's fine. You guys are new here anyways they're plenty of boys at this school. Who knows, maybe you might end up dating someone from this group." Cari explains.

"Nehh I don't think so." Lindsay sighs.

"I doubt anyone would want to date me.." Heather sighs.

"Well if that's so it's only because you have elephant legs." Noah teases.

Heather karate punches Noahs stumach.

"Ouch!" Noah gasps.

"Like anyone would date you rectangle face." Heather teases.

Noah rolls his eyes.

"Lets face it. Were all too sexy for eachother." Gwen says.

Everyone agrees.

Chris walks in.

"Baby!" Cari says running up to him.

Cari and Chris hug.

"Hey babe." Chris says.

"These are my new friends Lindsay and Dakota." Cari introduces.

"They look fimilar, but anyways nice to meet you guys." Chris says shaking their hands.

"You're really handsome!" Dakota blushes.

"Thanks newbie." Chris flirts.

Cari grabs Chris and starts making out with him.

"Let them be." Tyler says grabbing Lindsay.

Everyone but Cari and Chris leave 7-11.

"So now what?" Gwen asks.

"I want to go to a football game." Alejandro says.

"Oooh! Is it to make moves on a pretty girl and eat popcorn while people play football?" Dakota blushes.

"No. So I can look at the sexy cheerleaders." Alejandro says.

Tyler high fives Alejandro.

"I hear that bro!" Tyler says.

"Ew. Cheerleaders." Noah says.

"What's wrong with cheerleaders?" Dakota asks.

"I just prefer men cheerleaders." Noah says with a cheesey smile.

"Will you stop that?" Dakota complains.

"Stop what? Is it a problem I like men?" Noah asks.

"Well..I... guess not." Dakota pouts.

Noah rolls his eyes.

"Well I want to go to Subway. Who wants to eat with me?" Lindsay asks.

"It would be a pleasure!" Tyler smiles.

"Really? Thanks." Lindsay smiles.

"I'll walk you their..Just like a good friend!" Tyler says.

"I'll take what I can get." Lindsay shrugs.

"Uh. I'll come with you Tyler!" Heather says running up to Tyler.

Heather,Tyler, and Lindsay walk to Subway to eat their.

"Well i'm going to the library." Noah says.

"Can I come with you?" Dakota asks.

"Uh, no I like the peace and quiet." Noah says leaving.

Dakota pouts.

"Cheerleader time." Alejandro says leaving.

"Does 7-11 sell weed?" Izzy asks.

"Who knows. I'm going to prank Alejandro by pretending to be a cop." Gwen says putting on a cop hat and leaving.

"Dakota lets go back to 7-11 to see if theres weed." Izzy says.

Izzy and Dakota go back to 7-11.

Cari and Chris are still making out.

"Yo do you have the green happiness?" Izzy asks the cashier.

The cashier winks.

"$20 a pack." The cashier says.

Izzy pays.

The cashier gives Izzy weed in a box.

"Make sure nobody catches you." The cashier says.

Izzy nods and winks.

"Hey Cari I got the fun stuff lets go!" Izzy yells.

Cari gets off of Chris and runs off with Izzy.

"I was ditched!" Dakota pouts.

"Oh well. You wanna hang?" Chris asks.

"Oh..I would but nobody wants me to hang with you but I would!" Dakota says.

"Well if you wanna chat or anything just text me." Chris says giving her his number.

Dakota gives him her number.

Chris hugs her.

"Bye cutie." Chris winks.

"Byeee!" Dakota waves.

Chris leaves 7-11.

"Oh boy what have I done." Dakota facepalms.


End file.
